Detlef
Detlef is well known for his grumpy face, he got a lot of attention in the army for cutting off his unusable arm with a Guillotine and later almost sacrificed his life for Ennelyn. (Known as SaveDetlef2k16 which 20 different Fatesona Creator participated) He is the Brother of Denna, Stepbrother of Brandon and Son of Wunibald. "I don’t want you to comfort me but please don’t be a nuisance at least." - B Support of Detlef & Denna Childhood: As unwanted child his mother endured without knowing several poison attempts for abortion. As result his Twinsister Denna was declared death by birth, and himself lost slowly but steady his eyesight. Despite being an Bastard Son of Astrid, the Daughter of the Owner from the Opera House, he had a good education and a loving mother. In the age of ten the peak of his almost blindness, Astrid died of Tuberculosis. As soon he wasn't protected by his mother, the Grandfather ordered to kill him. Unable to do so, the servants throw him near the border to Hoshido, in hope the soldiers would fulfill their mission. "You left me and suddenly I was homeless." Not able to grasp the situation he was thrown in, he thought a long time the servants lost him, Detlef gave his best to find the way back home. On this journey his eyesight lost completely, making him one day stumble across a carriage of a noble, which a group of criminals grabbed the chance and robbed them. As result his left arm got crippled and unuseable and got convicted as being a member. Punished in public through the horse whip saved his life since some people stepped in and he got patched up. Suffering from fever through the slow healing wounds the noble sold him to a village where he should used be as life bait for wolfskins. How he survived this he cannot remember during the high fever. Teenage Years Between his 12 and 13 Birthday, Detlef finally realized what happened, and came to terms he has no place to stay, and all whats left is his own will to stay alive, so he used his body to make a living. One of his Customers were Tybalt, who even mistook him - granted by early puberty - for a older teenager-young adult. Another contact back then was Vera, who was in the same business as he was. "I’m trying... Trying to be." Through this years he noticed what people crave even more than his body is being loved, so he started to fake feelings, dating very lonely people, exchange warmth, an open ear in exchange for shelter and food. Vivi were one of them. As soon he noticed a small discrepancy he broke with the person up and searched for another victim. His last Victim was a married Woman he had an affair with, she ended up being jealous and obsessive over Detlef, and when he flee from her, she scarred his face, "Showing his real face", so "nobody will ever fall for him and his pretty face again." Recruitment and before He never talks about the time before, the only thing he mentions is, that it was the most humilating time in his life. When recruited, Detlef almost starved. His blindness and only one arm make him - except on the battlefield - "useless", so a lot of allies dislike him, being lazy for not helping other work to do. Despite Wunibald who works now twice as much to compensate for him. One time, his Wolfskin-PTS gets triggered by a group of bullies who writes on Detlefs arm without him noticing and he uses a Guillotine to slice off his death arm, only through Brandon's help he was able to survive this spontaneous and dangerous act. Since this day, he acts more careless on the battlefield. Almost losing his life while he saves Ennelyn, only thanks to a lot of Allies he survived. This makes him realize he isn't that hated as he thought to be and at least as a fighting ally valuable for everyone. "You don’t know how hard I’m trying to keep myself from falling apart and hurting everyone with the broken shards of myself." Later in another depressing state, he asks Teresa to use dark magic to heal his eyes, so he won't have to rely on other persons anymore. After a lot of begging she gives him, both without knowing what the Spell will choose to be a good trade to treat his eyes. As soon he is able to see, the memory of his Mother vanished and leaving him with a past in his mind where nobody loved him and nothing else than despair happened. Even without memories on Astrid, he carries the pendant of her, and keeps close to her values that Man can 'cry' too. Through this spell and lost memories he has a hard time to accept Denna as his sibling, since she had such a nice childhood and life. Filling him with rage and despair. Pre-War relationships: * Exboyfriend of Ronya/Vivi * One of his Customers were Tybalt * He had a "collabration" job with "colleague" Vera * Shelly was his childhood crush, she gave him food and patched him up. (Met shortly after he got abandon) Specifics: Detlef's demise will lead him getting taken over by Anankos and will drag down Wunibald and Denna. Different Requirements follow for different Bad Ends, only one happy end can be archived and one neutral. Gaining support points with Denna is doubled the normal amount, while support points with Brandon is cut in half. * A Support with Wunibald and Denna * Wunibald and Denna don't have an A Support by each other Detlef will be killed by Denna, with this Ending, Dennas personal Skill isn't active anymore for the rest of the game * Denna have a S-Support and no A Support with Wunibald Detlef will be killed by Dennas S-Support. She keeps her personal skill. * Denna have an A - Support with Wunibald (In this case, the S Support of Denna doesn't matter) Detlef will be killed by Wunibald, resulting Wunibald to die on a heart attack. * Wunibald, Denna and Detlef have to each other an A Support Detlef stops being interested in S-Supports - just happy to have finally found a family. Making it unable to recruit Wilhelmine. * S Support + A Support to Wunibald and Denna Detlef won't be taken over by Anankos. At the chapter it happens Detlef will find in MyCastle a Goddess Icon, as symbol of finally having luck in life. In-Game Growth Rates Supports Edit Romantic Supports (Canon) * Corrin/Kamui * Azura * Mozu * Setsuna * Beruka Romantic Supports (Fatesona) * Nausicaa * Ro * Hector * Kat * Marnie * Teresa * Vera * Tybalt * Shelly Other Supports (Fatesona) * Wunibald * Denna * Brandon * Wilhelmine * Children through his S-Support * Floran